Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus
thumb|harry en ron bij waarzegerij Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus (Engels: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) is een Britse toverschool gelegen in Schotland. De exacte locatie kan nooit worden ontdekt, omdat de school wordt verborgen is door de krachtigste spreuken. Afdelingen Bestand:Hogwarts Houses.gifthumb|zweinstein's wapen De vier stichters van Zweinstein vonden ieder bepaalde karaktereigenschappen erg belangrijk. Ze verdeelden de leerlingen in vier groepen en gaven ieder aan één van die groepen les.` *Griffoendor koos zeer moedige leerlingen uit. *Ravenklauw koos zeer intelligente leerlingen uit. *Zwadderich koos zeer ambitieuze of sluwe leerlingen van enkel zuiver bloed uit. *Huffelpuf koos de meest vlijtige en trouwe leerlingen uit en gaf bovendien les aan leerlingen die niet door de andere drie stichters werden uitgekozen. De scheiding in vier afdelingen bestaat tot op de dag van vandaag. De vier stichters hebben een hoed op magische wijze intelligentie geschonken, zodat deze hoed alle nieuwe leerlingen (in plaats van de stichters) kan sorteren. De hoed wordt dan ook de Sorteerhoed genoemd. Opmerkelijk is overigens, dat de hoed zelf liever een vereniging van de afdelingen zou zien. Hij is bang dat de vierdeling Zweinstein niet ten goede komt, zeker niet als er ook nog eens vijanden (zoals Heer Voldemort) buiten Zweinstein zijn. De verschillende afdelingen hebben elk een eigen leerlingenkamer en slaapzalen. Verder kent Zweinstein een puntensysteem: triomfen leveren afdelingspunten op; overtredingen zorgen voor puntenaftrek. De afdeling met de meeste punten wint aan het einde van elk schooljaar de afdelingsbeker. Geschiedenis van Zweinstein Het prachtige Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij & Hocus Pocus, werd ongeveer 1000 jaar geleden door twee tovernaars en twee heksen opgericht. Ze waren Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. De precieze datum is onbekend,sommige bronnen vermelden 973 als stichtingsdatum (de val van het Zuidelijk Koboldenrijk) en anderen hebben het over 512 (de Gouden Eeuw van Merlina de Goede). In ieder geval verschaft geen enkele bron ons echte duidelijkheid. Samen bouwden ze een kasteel, ver van nieuwsgierige dreuzel-ogen. Magie werd namelijk gevreesd door de gewone mensen. Heksen en tovenaars werden vervolgd en op de brandstapel gegooid. Ze vertegenwoordigden elk een aspect van de tovenaarswereld dat ze naar buiten wilde brengen in de nieuwe studenten. De vier heksen en tovenaars hebben een paar jaar harmonieus samengewerkt. Ze zochten kinderen die tekenen van tovertalent vertoonden en brachten die naar het kasteel om hen echte toverkunsten te leren. Toen het echter te veel werd om de kinderen zelf uit te kiezen, schonken ze een hoed hersens en ontstond daar de Sorteerdhoed. Maar toen kregen ze ruzie. Zwadderich vond dat onderwijs in de toverkunst beperkt moest blijven tot de oude, zuiver magische families. Hij wilde niet dat kinderen van Dreuzelouders, die hij onbetrouwbaar vond, werden toegelaten op de school. Zo groeide een kloof tussen Zwadderich en de anderen.Na een tijdje volgde er een conflict tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor en verliet Zwadderich de school. Ook nu kun je dat nog merken, Zwadderich en Griffoendor zijn altijd elkaars vijanden. Volgens de legende bouwde Zwadderich toen een verborgen kamer in het kasteel. Hij alleen wist van het bestaan van die ruimte. Dit is de Geheime Kamer. Hierin verstopte hij iets heel gruwelijks. Zwadderich zou die Geheime Kamer verzegeld hebben. De kamer zou pas geopend kunnen worden als zijn eigen, ware erfgenaam op school zou arriveren. Alleen die erfgenaam zou het zegel kunnen verbreken, de kamer openen en de gruwel die in de kamer is ontketenen. Deze gruwel kon hij dan gebruiken om de school te zuiveren van hen die het niet waardig zijn om magie te mogen leren; de Dreuzelkinderen en de Modderbloedjes. Op deze manier zou Zwadderich toch zijn zin krijgen. (meer hierover in het hoofdstuk de Geheime kamer) Inmiddels is de basilisk echter om het leven gebracht. Ongeveer drie honderd jaar na dat de school werd opgericht, werd het Toverschool Toernooi voor her eerst gehouden tussen de drie meest prestigieuze magische scholen in Europa: Zweinstein, de Beauxbatons Academie voor Toverkunst , en de Klammfels Instituut. Dit toernooi werd beschouwd als de beste manier voor de tovenaars van verschillende nationaliteiten te ontmoeten en te socialiseren. Het toernooi werd zes eeuwen gehouden, tot dat de dood als tol te hoog werd, en het toernooi werd gestaakt. Schoollied Zweinstein heeft een schoollied, dat voor zover bekend alleen in het eerste boek gezongen wordt. Iedereen mag het lied op zijn eigen melodie en tempo zingen. Het schoolhoofd laat met behulp van zijn toverstok de tekst zien. Dit is de tekst: Zweinstein, Zweinstein, zwijnig Zwijnstein, Leer ons toch volop. Of we nu oud en kaal zijn, Of jong met een puistenkop. Prop onze hoofden vol met weetjes, Hopelijk voelen ze zich daar thuis, Want nu zijn ze leeg en tochtig, Vol vliegjes, stof en gruis. Leer ons wat het weten waard is, Maak ons ietsje minder dom, Doe je best, dan doen wij de rest, En studeren onze hersens krom! Ook zingt de Sorteerhoed elk jaar een ander lied. Ron denkt dat de Hoed het hele jaar door een lied bedenkt om op de eerste schooldag te zingen. Harry heeft pas in het vierde boek door dat het elke keer een ander lied is omdat hij in het tweede en derde jaar niet bij de sorteerceremonie was thumb De grootte van het kasteel Het kasteel van Zweinstein is zo groot dat het huis van de Duffelingen gemakkelijk in de Grote Zaal gepast zou hebben. Dit wil heel wat zeggen. Het kasteel staat aan een meer. Er rusten betoveringen op zodat als Dreuzels naar het kasteel kijken, ze alleen maar een ruïne van een kasteel en een bordje met dat ze moeten oppassen voor instortingsgevaar zien. Schoolhoofden File:1st Headmaster.jpg|Eerste schoolhoofd van Zweinstein File:Unidentified Headmaster1.jpg|Onbekend schoolhoofd File:Heliotrope Wilkins.jpg File:PhyllidaSpore2.jpg|Philippa Zwam File:Eoessa.jpg File:Amberose.jpg File:Vulpus.jpg File:Everard 1.jpg|Everhard File:VindictusViridian3.jpg File:Professor Quentin Trimble.jpg File:Limebert.jpg File:PhineasNBlack.jpg|Firminus Nigellus Zwarts File:Basil Fronsac Old.jpg File:Walter Aragon.jpg File:Newton Scamander.jpg|Newt Scamander File:Dippet Portrait.jpg|Armando Wafelaar Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Perkamentus Dorotheaomber.jpg|Dorothea Omber File:Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Sneep ProfessorMcGonagall.jpg|Minerva Anderling Plaatsvervangende Hoofden Albus Dumbledore.JPG|Albus Perkamentus|link=Albus Perkamentus File:Mcgonagall headshot.PNG|Minerva Anderling File:Alecthog.jpg|Alecto Kragge File:Death Eater-Amycus Carrow-02.jpg|Amycus Kragge Hoofden van de Huizen File:Wallofportraits.jpg|Goderic Griffoendor File:Sada2.jpg|Zalazar Zwadderich File:Wallofportraits2.jpg|Helga Huffelpuf File:Rowena Ravenclaw WWHP.jpg|Rowena Ravenklauw File:1942.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn 1253806314531 f.jpg|Albus Perkamentus File:ProfessorMcGonagall-HBP.jpg|Minerva Anderling File:Flitwickarmourbattle.png|Filius Banning File:PSprout.png|Pomona Stronk File:Snape3.jpg|Severus Sneep File:Slughorngreathall.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn Griffoendor *Goderic Griffoendor *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Huffelpuf *Helga Huffelpuf *Pomona Stronk Ravenklauw *Rowena Ravenklauw *Filius Banning Zwadderich *Zalazar Zwadderich *Hildebrand Slakhoorn *Severus Sneep Personeel Zweinstein heeft een groot aantal getalenteerde professoren die les geven aan de leerlingen. Andere funcie zijn bijvoorbeeld: concierge, jachtopziener of sleutelbewaarder. Hoofden van Zweinstein * Professor Everhard * Diederik Fanielje * Dina Deuvekater * Firminus Nigellus Zwarts * Armando Wafelaar * Albus Perkamentus * Dorothea Omber * Minerva Anderling * Severus Sneep * Schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus tijdens 1792 Plaatsvervangende schoolhoofden * Minerva Anderling * Amycus Kragge * Alecto Kragge Hoofden van afdelingen Griffoendor *Goderic Griffoendor *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Huffelpuf *Helga Huffelpuf *Pomona Stronk Ravenklauw *Rowena Ravenklauw *Filius Banning Zwadderich *Zalazar Zwadderich *Firminus Nigellus Zwarts *Hildebrand Slakhoorn *Severus Sneep Hoogleraren Astronomie *Professor Sinistra Voorspellend Rekenen *Professor Vector Verzorging van Fabeldieren *Professor Staartjes *Professor Hagrid (1993 - 1995) (1996 - ?) *Professor Varicosus(1995) (tijdelijk) Bezweringen *Professor Banning Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten *Professor Mijmerzoet (voor 1950) *Professor Krinkel(1991 - 1992) *Professor Smalhart(1992 - 1993) *Professor Lupos (1993- 1994) *Barto Krenk Jr. (verkleed als Alastor "Dwaaloog" Dolleman) Alastor Dolleman(1994 - 1995) *Professor Omber (1995- 1996) *Professor Sneep (1996 - 1997) *Professor Kragge (1997 - 1998) Waarzeggerij *Professor Zwamdrift *Professor Firenze Kruidenkunde *Professor Stronk *Professor Lubbermans Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst *Professor Kist (? - ?) Dreuzelkunde *Professor Krinkel (? - 1990) *Onbekende mannelijke leerkracht (1990 - 1993) *Professor Bingel (1993 - 1997) *Professor Kragge (1997 - 1998) Muziek *Professor Banning (geeft les aan het koor) Toverdranken *Hildebrand Slakhoorn (? - 1981) (1996 - ?) *Severus Sneep (1981 - 1996) Gedaanteverwisselingen *Albus Perkamentus *Minerva Anderling Verschijnselen *Wilco Draaisma Ondersteunend Personeel Concierge *Argus Vilder Verpleegster *Poppy Plijster Helers *Poppy Plijster Jachtopziener *Ogg (1940 - 1968) *Rubeus Hagrid (1968 - ?) Scheidsrechter Zwerkbal *Madame Hooch (1990 - ?) Hoofd van de Bibliotheek *Irma Rommella (1990 - ?) Onbekend *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (I) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (II) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (III) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (IV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (V) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke leraar (VI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde vrouwelijke Zweinstein werknemer (VII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (X) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (IV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (V) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (VIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (IX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (X) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (XI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke leraar (XIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XIV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XVIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XIX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XX) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXI) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXIII) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXIV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXV) *Niet-geïdentificeerde mannelijke Zweinstein werknemer (XXVI) In de zevende film en boek wordt zweinstein volledig Verwoest alls was verwoest. Daarna werd hij weer gerepareerd door Minerva anderling. Bron en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fr:Poudlard * Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Scholen Categorie:Toverscholen Categorie:Locaties van Gruzielementen Categorie:Gruzielement vernietiging locaties